a twist and turn
by Plainwhitewolf
Summary: the uchiha family adopts someone. luna is young. she moved in with sasuke and itachi. how will sasuke and luna take it when itachi kills there parents what is luna reaction to her older brothers actions. and how will things end up. sorry not good at summery :) m for latter readings.
1. Chapter 1

**A twist and turn**

Okay I'm very sorry if you're a itasaku fan or a sakura fan because my new oc replaces her, sort of? Well her personality is different and she obviously looks different. Sorry but this one is much more…um…. Different, even in family. Okay don't own naruto.

**Chapter 1 the new family member!**

**Luna's P.O.V**

I was so scared. I mean I was happy that I was going to have a family but I was nervous! I was also worried about the family. I mean it was the uchiha family! The shinobi next to me looked down at me. He smiled at me I just looked down, he stopped and I looked up in surprise.

"milady please do not be so worried, after there like your family anyway, do not be so worried." He tried to comfort but it didn't work. However I smiled and nodded.

"thank you. I'm just a little nervous, however I must ask something of you" I waited for him to give me a sign to proceed. He nodded " when will we be there?"

"we should be there very soo…"

At that moment we appeared at the gates of the uchiha clan. I gulped.

"now" the shinobi said. I just gave him a annoyed but playful glare. He laughed.

"were hear will you please open the gate" the other shinobi said. There was a creaking sound . then the gates swung open. I stepped inside to be greeted by mikoto and fugaku uchiha. Mikoto smiled warmly at me. I felt my heart warm up, she looked so beautiful. My eyes started to water. She bent down to my level. And put her arms around me, gently stroking my back. I could not hold back anymore, and the water in my eyes spilled over the rims of my eyes, leaking down like rain on a glass pane. Fugaku's hand wiped away the stray tears from my plump cheek, he too bent down to my level. And hugged me and mikoto at the same time. So more tears off joy slipped down my cheeks . I hugged them both. As if there were my really mother and father .

" come one dear ones lets go home and show you your neew brothers hum?" she asked with a smile. I smiled and nodded. She held my hand and fu… my father grabbed my other hand. They led me away.

We walled through what seemed streets. Meany houses, and on each wall, each lantern there was the uchiha symbol. They were defiantly proud. I smiled again. My mother looked down at me and said "when we get home I will have your two brothers show you to your new room, after a few days we can decorate it for you." My mother was getting exited "oh and your hair is beautiful! What an odd colour, purple. Its so unique, oh how I cant wait to brush and style it when we get home." She said stocking my violet hair. I smiled at her, the biggest smile I could muster.

"okay I cant wait!" I said equally exited.

"okay you girls can do that after dinner, lets let her meet her brothers first." Father said in an amused voice. I giggled. They lead me down two or three more streets before another house came into sight. I took a deep breath. Mother looked down at me and father put his hand on the door

"welcome home" mother said and father opened the door. I gasped there house was amazing. They led me though the decorated halls to the living room.

"come on deares sit down ill get the boys." She left the room, while me and father sat down. I was still nervous.

"listen, I know your whole story and I really pity you. That's one reason why we got you. Another reason was because of how you came to be. I hope you will feel one of us here" he smiled. I followed and nodded. Then the door opened, my heart was racing. Family. That word was foreign to me. But I was going to have one, and sibling too! I let the breath go I was holding. Mikoto grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was only seeing purple strands. Mikoto laughed.

"luna meet your new brother's sasuke and itachi!" I finally got my head right and saw them, they were so much alike. Saskue was around the same age as me he looked around the age of five. And itachi looked bout eight, he looked mature for his age just like I was. I know I was mature for my age with the intense language I use.

I again felt my eyes water. Brothers?! i also again could not hold back. I felt the warmness of tears come down my cheek. I saw sasuke gasp a little before coming to my side.

"are you alright sis?" his innocents was so cute. But he said something I never thought he would. Sis. More tears come down. Then itachi came over. He bent down and hugged me. Saskue joined in. then it was mother and finally father.

And in the very end we were all snuggled up like one big happy family. Itachi pulled back to look at me, he wiped away some tears from my red cheeks. He smiled at me. I smiled at him. Then he looked oddly at me. I relised he was looking at my hair. I blushed and grabbed it. So it was covering my sapphire blue eyes. He took the few starnds of hair and tucked it behind my ear. He smiled at me again. I blushed harder. He laughed a little before tacking my chin in his warm hands. So I had to look in to his oxeyn black ones. Then my eldest brother spoke.

" you look better when we can see your eyes. Your very pretty luna." I blushed again. And shook my head

"you are you know luna, young and beautiful" sasuke said. I laughed nervously again. Then we all hugged again.

Okay. I do love it here. Im happy here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 no. not again.**

**Italics usually mean dreams or nightmares and this is the day before and the night of the massacre, time laps because otherwise its just filler.**

**Luna's P.O.V**

_I was running. I don't know what from, but it seemed the whole world was black and red. I saw sasuke also running. I went over to him and we ran down an ally he was crying and shaking._

"_sasuke what's going on what happened?" he looked at me surprised but still worried and scared_

"_there…dead. Mother and father are…dead. he killed them. He killed them all" my eyes widened and I felt ,what I thought was my dream, tears come to my eyes. My heart pounded. They were…dead. that word. _

"_what! No. not again! Noooo!" my 'dream tears' came running down. I let out a broken scream and my feeling running free. Memories flashing through me. No. not gain. Not again. Never again._

"_w…where's i…itachi?" sasuke looked at me dead in the eye. His falling tears secede for only a few moment. And his eyes flickered with the red of the sharigan. I moved back. Startled by his sudden actions. His arms grabbed my shoulders and made me look deep into his sharigan. Before I knew it I was in an gen-jutsu. _

_It was from sasuke's point of view of the events in my dream. He was walking through the uchiha lanes and streets. He said about the lights being off too early for everyone to be in bed. He started rushing through the streets. Then on the floor was the bodies of Meany, but what I noticed was the bodies of out dear ante and uncle. He continued to run on to our house. _

_He slowly opened the doors. Removing his shoes and yellow bag from his person . he called for mother and father. my nine year old brother herd a noise. He swiftly turned on the tips of his heals. He ran to the doors. He hesitated swallowing down the lump in his through. And swung open the doors. _

_My heart stopped. Mother and father. On the floor. Blood seeping through there clothes socking the floor bords.i cried my dream tears. Then my older brother fell to his knees _

"_who could do this" he said _

_In the shadows there were a figure. He was fairly tall with the outfit ,from what I could make out , was the ANBU. He was just about to look around._

_All then everything flashed red and black. I let out a ear-splitting scream. But I didn't hear it so I screamed again. But It seemed no sound came out. I kept trying to until I felt something warm and soft go around my _mouth. My eyes snapped open.

Itachi was above me, well he was next to me. He seemed to know every time when I was having a nightmare. He has been there since I started having them. which was the past week. It was since me and sasuke saw itachi talking to some people outside the house. And its been a week since then.

"itachi I'm sorr…"

"shhhh don't worry its not your fault. Was it the same dream?" his voice had a thin lace of concern . I sighed and hugged him again. Nodding into his chest. Getting his shirt damp. He rapped his arms around. Every time he did I always noticed how strong he was.

"okay. Its okay. Come on its time to go to the academy. Sasuke is having breakfast now." I nodded, however I found I could not move. My legs refused my orders to move. Itachi helped me stand however even though I could stand I just could not move. He let me go for a mere second, then I fell towards the floor. He caught me just in time.

"sorry. My legs, they just wont move. Its like there numb." I said with so much confusion stitched into my tone. He pulled me up and sat me on the bed. He then went to my wardrobe. He got out my ninja outfit. And placed it on the bed.

"have you got your under…" I blushed

"yes yes I do no need to ask about that!" he smirked and me. I just glared at him. He may be unfazed but me? I was. I could never talk about things like that and not leave the room with an excuse of homework or practise.

He came over too me. Sometimes when he walks over to me, I feel venerable. He was tall for his age, not to mention powerful. And having the bloodline strong in him . I had to resist the urge to back off against a wall.

"do you mind if I help you getting your cloths of…"

"OH SHUT UP! I don't mind just please don't ask thoughts things." Again all he done was smirk at me . I huffed. He lifted my top, turning as soon as the top half came into view. I was able to put in the long black sleeved top and jacket on with much effort. When it cme to my legs, however, I still felt numb.

"um itachi could you help me please. I cant remove my… my um…" he looked around and bent down to my hight. He pulled lightly on the ends of my pyjama bottoms. I lifted my bottom off the bed allowing itachi to pull them off.

I pulled on the black shorts on and attempted to stand on my feet. For some odd reason. I felt searing pain all through my body. Itachi, again, caught me . I started to breath heavy and then everything went black.

When I awoke, I was in a bed. But it was not my bed, infect I think this bed is…

"are you alright luna?"

Itachi's room.

"I'm fine, what happened itachi?" he sighed

You fell down and I grabbed you. After you fainted. Its still morning so if you want to go so school you'll need to leave soon, sasuke left ten minutes ago. Do you want me to take you there?" he asked genuinely.

"are you sure itachi?! I mean id love you too" I said "but then ill be lonely again" I said that part quietly hoping itachi would not hear me however he did.

"what do you mean you'll me alone?" he said in a but of an harsher tone

"um…uge n…nothing" I said failing to deceive him. Typical.

"and while your failing to deceive me what do you mean by **again**!" his voice was harsh. Very harsh. It was almost…deadly.

"n…nothing i…itachi its f…fine…" his eyes. I sewer they were turning red! Oh lord please no!

"no its not fine luna. Its not good at all. I'm taking you and I will stay there too." He finished and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along down to the kitchen. He put the meal infront of me.

I didn't hesitate to start eating. To be honest, at this very moment, I was truly scared of itachi. Even if he was my older brother, I could never help feeling worried or uneasy when I was around him. I think even sasuke could see that now. Our brother has been acting oddly around the same time I started having thoughts dreams for nightmares. Something was going on. I did not like it at all.

We had finished five minutes later. When I realised the time, I know way I was going to get there on time. I had only fifteen minutes to get to the academy! It takes thirty minutes to get there at full speed! I turned to itachi.

"itachi I wont make it to the academy in time! Oh no I'm sorry iv been a pain itachi stood up. he did the same but turned towards me. He took a step. unconsciously I stepped back. He frowned. And took another step. I did the same. He continued the pattern until my back was against the wall. My blue orbs widened. His black ones narrowed even more. He put his arms either side of my head. He moved closer, so close I felt his breath.

"listen to me luna. When you have a problem you tell me. You do not suffer alone. Now come one we need to get the academy." He finished. I nodded.

"but I wont make it in time we have ten minutes itachi!" I shrieked. He smirked.

"do you think I was placed at the head of the ANBU last year to be slow?" he asked amused. I glared at him. He smirked again.

"come on luna lets go now." He said leaving the front door. I followed.

I could not help but think about that time in the dinning area. He was so close to me. But his eyes. There was something in them that was different. He changed and it was definitely not for the better. At all times to fear itachi, it had to be the time the nightmares. Now of all times.

Itachi stood still for a moment. Then picked me up bridle style. I bushed. We may be brother and sister however we are not brother and sister by blood. After all I was adopted. I looked down, my hair covering my eyes. Itachi looked at me. He pulled away a few strands away from my face. I was blushing. I herd him snicker before "adjusting" his grip on me. In witch made me blush even more. Hum. Boys.

Within seconds I was in school. Everyone looked at me oddly as per usual. I sighed. All the time. As if I were filth. I felt the tears sting the edge of my eyes. Itachi turned to me. He bent down and wiped away the tears from my cheek.

The girls around me gasped. And the boys looked like they were going to drool. Itachi stepped back. Only to be attacked by a herd of girls. One elbowing me in the ribs. Another pushing me over on to my bad side. I hissed in pain. Itachi saw this and his eyes flashed red. Only for a moment. Mine were turning red too. Mainly from the pain.

Yes I d0 have the sharigan. It was from my father. he was an attachment to the uchiha's however not proper family. He was drunk ones and violated my mother. I came out of it. So now I have the sharigan.

Anyway itachi pushed his way over to me. Bent down and helped me up.

"girls this is my sister. Please cause her no trouble."

Translation: this is my sister leaver her alone or else.

Itachi. Huh I hate you sometimes. But I love you too much to hate you completely. I sighed and rose from the ground. He looked me over. With his sharingan activated. I could tell he was cheeking if I was all right. Though it did scare me a little.

" come on lets go find our brother." Itachi said, to which I nodded. The girls behind us started to gossipe and chatter. Some said that sasuke was hot and itachi was hot. The boys joined after saying that I was hot. I huffed. I hate boys who only go out with girl because of there bodies. Its wrong and rude and cruel. Itachi glanced at me.

"is this your class luna?" I nodded. "I was working hear anyway so I guess that your stuck with me today anyway." I laughed a little. "however I will be leaving at two so walk home with sasuke alright?" I nodded.

I looked at him. His eyes held this mysteries oar in them. I could almost see it. Some thing was happening tonight and it would involve all of us. My heart pounded. I wondered what could happen that itachi seemed so tense about. I thought about Meany different sonorous but all of them led back to the dream I had last night. Or this morning. Whenever. I wondered what it could mean. Before the bell interrupted my thoughts.

A/n please R&R I really need to know how you like it. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 reality**

**Yay! First review! Thanks. Anyway I'm going to try and make this a dramatic chapter or a creepy one. **

"hay sasuke may I ask something of you?" our mood was sad. We both felt something was wrong. We could never know the true pain the next few hours would hold. How could we. He nodded at me.

"yes what is it?" I looked up, the moon was beautiful. But the red colour staining its purity was an obvious bad sign.

"do you think that i…itachi has been acting oddly as of late?" his eyes widened for moment, then became calm again. He slowly, almost hesitantly, nodded. I shut my eyes for a brief second. My eyes were tired from sharingan training.

"how did you find out?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. My eyes seemed to get interested at the floor. I started at it. I looked into sasuke's eyes.

"eyes." I said plainly. He looked at me in confusion.

"pardon?" he said

"I can see it in his eyes. You can to cant you" it was a fact not a question. He nodded slowly. I looked what seemed to be the hundredth time at the ever so interesting floor. Then he stopped.

"mother and father are going to get mad if were not home soon." I clicked back into reality. I gasped. Off Corse! Were going to be late if we don't get home soon!

" I had completely forgot, come one lets go." I said in a rush. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me along. He let go once my legs started moving.

When we got to the uchiha compound. It was late but it's not late…

"oh on its not late enough for all the lights to be off. Not everyone can be asleep." My elder brother said in a panicked voice.

" I knew something was wrong. Come on we need to get home" I said also in a rushed and worried voice. More than I thought I would have had anyway

We ran along the streets. All dark. All empty. All dead. I realised what location we were coming up too. How could I not. It was the home of our dear ant and uncle. Oh how much I loved them. we approached that very street. Only to find a hideous sight.

Blood stained the walls. Kuni in every wall. And bodies littered the ground. It looked like the after math of a war. The dead lay there. There souls lost in the waves of red ocean. There hearts carved out. There eyes had shut out the light of life and had attempted to move on.

"oh… who could have done all this. Oh no mother and father!" I felt my heart increases its rate. Oh no mother and father! I rushed a head. I could already feel the tears wet my eye sockets.

As we were running we both felt a strange controlling sensation. We both went oh before looking up a pole. The tainted moon at its tip. It looked like a giant lollypop. But that's of the point.

"huh what was that. I swear I just saw something up there…" sasuke said

"yhea what was that?" I asked to no one in particular. Sasuke shook his head

We continued running. Then our home came into sight. We both ran up.

"mother….father…were home" we said at the same time. I removed my black shoes and my purple and black bag. Sasuke removed his shoes and yellow bag. Wait. _Removed his yellow bag._ **The dream!**

Flash back

_He__ slowly opened the doors. Removing his shoes and yellow bag from his person . he called for mother and father. my nine year old brother herd a noise. He swiftly turned on the tips of his heals. He ran to the doors. He hesitated swallowing down the lump in his through. And swung open the doors._

_My heart stopped. Mother and father. On the floor. Blood seeping through there clothes socking the floor boards .i cried my dream tears. Then my older brother fell to his knees_

"_who could do this" he said__…_

_End of flashback_

_No. no this cannot be. My dream. It has come true! No. not again. It cant be. This is… this is reality!_

_"mother… father?" sasuke's voice broke my chain of panicked thoughts. Of which I was grateful for._

_"mother… father were home" I said. My voice shaking. Then there was a noise. I had to cheek it wasn't jut my heart. Nope. Me and my brother went to investigate the noise. We came face to face with double doors. _

_Sasuke's hand quavered as he reached out for the cold brass handle's. his finger's barley grazing the cold metal before pulling back. His eyes wide. Pupil small and sweating the river . he took a firm hold on the handle's a second time. And __swung them open__._

_What we both saw next. There's no real way to describe it. Painful. Bitter. Harsh, nasty, cruel, but most of all __**dark.**__ The bodies laid one on the other of our most loved. Most treasured mother and father. my heart increased, but not in the good way. No. not again. I feel to my knees. They went numb again. Just like this morning. When itachi… were is itachi? _

_"oh no. mother and father are d…d…" he started to shake. As did I partly because the bodies of our parents were laying there but mainly because of the familiar presences I felt across from us. I knew this familiar presences knew I knew he was there. _

_They were looking away. Not looking at me or sasuke or the two laying souls on the floor. But out the window at the still tainted moon. I __could only just make out the ANBU uniform the figure was wearing__. My heart pounded. _

_"who could do this?" sasuke asked in complete denial and disbelief. My eyes ear's and all my scenes were fixated onto the shadowed figure in the shadows. Slowly his faced started to move. My eyes widened every time more of this strangers face was reviled. Well not much of a stranger anymore, now I got a good look at him. I tapped sasuke's shoulder. And he ,too, looked at the figure masked in shadow. We both gasped._

_"i…itachi mother and father are… I don't understand, who could have done this" sounding more venerable than ever before._

_At the very second the thought of vulnerability crossed my mind two shurikan came slicing through the air. Cutting sasuke on his cheek, but me on my neck . Making a new trial of blood drip down my neck and down my cleavage . My eyes widened at my oldest brother. His sharingan was activated. I looked at the floor. I herd sasuke fall to the floor. I just stayed sat on my knees. I saw itachi's sharingan deactivate. I looked up at him. Only know did I relise that I had tears dripping down my face. This could not be true! It had to be another dream. But we all knew it was all to true. This was reality. _

_"i…itachi." I said. But froze again as I thought about what to say to our clans murderer. Our brother. He looked at me dead in the eye. I felt that powerful aura again. That one from earlier . _

_"what is it luna" it was no longer question time. _

_"itachi. Is this my dreams reality" was all I said. I saw his eyes widen faintly. Only someone like mother, father, sasuke or me could see that. Then they closed. When they did open they were still that deep, shadow black, colour. _

_"yes. When you started to have the nightmare's I knew that you are stronger than most. I wanted to get you out of the way, but you stayed with sasuke. So you prevented my plans." He said in the same monotone voice as before. But then his words really sank in. 'I wanted to get you out of the way.' He was…planning to kill me. I felt my heart clench._

_" you really wanted to kill me, itachi? " I said in disbelief. _

_"yes, if you were gone it would have been easier to…" I cut in harshly._

_"OH SHUT UP!" I screamed, letting the pure blue rivers surge down my face. They seemed never to stop. " after all I'd been through…" I hesitated and let out a small sniff. "after losing my parent's once, you'd kill them again!? And then you'd go so far as to say you'd kill me too!?" another pause. Tears streaming down my face, though my eyes remained on the floor. "ho could you itachi?! You…you were my brother!" I looked up. I knew his sharingan was activated. So I activated mine too._

_He looked surprised at me. So what if I had mastered the sharingan at eight and a half. He tried to genjustsu me. I was just able to block it. i tapped sasuke on the shoulder. He looked up at me. I had deactivated my sharingan. He got up, turned and ran. _

_He ran and I ran with him. " I DON'T WANNA DIE" he screeched. We started to pant. Then itachi was in front of us. He moved ever so slowly forward. Then appeared behind us . _

_"why brother. Why?" sasuke asked. _

_"to test, my ability." I gaped at his words. _

_To test my ability. The words replayed over and over in my head. He can not be serious. _

_Then he hit sasuke's head, almost knocking him out, then he turned to me. I had tears gushing down my face. And blood oozing from my neck. He wasn't mad or angered. He looked Almost unhappy. Like he…regretted it. _

_"luna"_

_"what?" I spat brutally._

_"I'm sorry for this, but you'll lurn why. I wont be surprised if you figure it out." My eyes widened._

_"your going ?" I asked mildly surprised. He nodded. Then he did something I did not expect. He hugged me firmly. _

_"I'm sorry luna." Then he stabbed me in the bake with his sword. I went limp in his arms. And I fell to the floor next to sasuke. _

_We have to face it now, this I just reality. _

_a/n: I don't think I like this chapter. But what do you think. Please give me some idea's. I'm running low but have some. Remember luna is not a prober blood relative to itachi or sasuke, anyway hope you like it, sorry if there are any mistakes, I really wanted to get this one up. thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 why are so oblivious?**

**I try to update asap so there's no pauses. But odd? Maybe. The person who fav'ed and followed my story, thanks so much! Okay on with the story.**

**Oh and can you spot the fable 2 quote in this. Tell me please. **

**Contains rape, either miss out the first section or don't read at all.**** The end of the dream**

Luna's P.O.V

_It was dark. It was so, so dark. Why? Where was i? I herd the click of a door opening. My heart pounded. Why? What was going to happen? Who was it?_

_I tried to move, but my body refused to move. Then the shadowed figure moved closer. I saw a glint of light from there head. Then he spoke. The words were slimy and dark._

"_well well well, look what we got hear. The sister of the uchiha brothers." my eyes widened. How did he know? _

_I tried to speak however words didn't form. It was like the darkness clouded my own mouth. keeping me down to the floor._

"_well, I guess that you wont jut give up your eyes to lord orochimaru will you?" he asked. He seemed to be amused. I was just able to shake my head. His eyes narrowed at me. this was defiantly not itachi it wouldn't have been so clear. This was someone else._

"_well, if you won't, orochimaru has ordered me to do something, something that would be a garte pain to you, well that would cause more pleasure for me." his voice went lower each time._

"_w…what are y…you going t…to do?" my voice held and obvious shake to it. the corners of his lips pricked up to a fearful smirk. _

"_well you hold the bloodline in you. If we can't have you, or sasuke or itachi easy, then we will force you to give us something else" his voice kept getting darker and darker with each word. _

"_just tell me dammit!" he laughed. i shrivelled into the bitter cold brick wall. His hand reached out. I tried to smack it away but his other hand grabbed my wrists and put them high above my head. I tried to struggle out of his iron grip, but it was impossible. He was too strong for me. and in my weaken state I had no chance. _

"_I hope you've like the idea of becoming a mother…" _

_I froze._

_Bitter cold darkness. This man is going to…rape me! _

"_and don't even bother relying on your brother to do anything. He might just help" his eyes were sicking. He pinned my arms to the wall above my head. His other hand tracing my jaw line. Then down my whole form. I flinched away from his awful touch. He grabbed my wised and started sucking my neck. I shivered._

_He continued to touch me in unwanted places. I flinched every time he touched my bear skin. He then pulled my top off. Leaving it spilled out on the ground in a heap. His eyes greedily took in my form. Lingering on my breast, I then did something I never thought id do. I slapped him hard across the face. He just smirked at me and slapped my face twice as hard. I gasped._

_I saw his hand reach up and grab what sounded like chains, correction: it was chains. He tied them around my hands and then stepped back. He lit a small candle in the opposite corner of the small room. Though its intentions could not have been darker . I closed my eyes when it lit. then I got a look at my attacker. He was fairly tall with silver white hair. He wore glasses and a purple outfit. He had a sickening look in his eyes. He stood over he. And reached for the front of his trousers. He pulled them down. He continued to strip of his cloths until he was almost naked. He then pulled my legs so I was led down. He lifted my legs._

_He positioned himself above me. pulling down my shorts. I tried to struggle but he clutched my breasts and squats really hard. I shut my eyes in humiliation. He started to rub down below and I faced away. He kissed my lips roughly. I pulled back but he pushed forward until my head was slammed against the wall. He continued to rub me, then I saw his erection . he saw me looking and smirked. He got himself into position. This was going to be painful. He decide to tease me. he counted _

"_one…. Two…. And three!" on three he thrushes into me. and everything went black._

I woke up with a jolt. I was breathing heavily again. Every night for two months iv had that. Though I know that its true. It happened to me two months ago. Because of my sharingan bloodline . that was just before orochimaru attacked the village. They had sent kabuto out to kidnap me then he said that I was his victim. I was young. Very young. I was twelve. But the worst part was, it got me pregnant. A month after I got away I found out. I almost committed suicide. I couldn't handle it. even if it wasn't the baby's fault. I could not cope with that.

Then I herd a loud knocking on the door. I looked up at the peace of wood that blocked us. I wiped my tears away before another knocking intruded my ears.

"I'm coming I'm coming" truly I wandered who it really was. I got to the door and reached for the mettle handle. I flash back of the dream I had with sasuke doing the same thing on the night itachi killed our family. I knew who it was.

"LUNA HURRY UP AND OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

Sasuke. He was so loud when he was worried or agitated. I tolled my brother about what happened. But he never listen. I was someone would listen, like itachi. Hum I opened the dooe.

"calm down sasuke what could be so important that you have to pop my ear drums. " I said monotone. He had his sharingan activated. I did the same.

"we need to go. Someone is after naruto, come one hurry if they catch him he's dead." I froze.

I loved naruto like a brother, I had tolled him about what happened to, he said that he would train really hard to kill him. Him meaning kabuto. I rushed to grab stuff. And followed my brother out the door. We rushed down the streets. He went up to a dest of a hotel and asked if…

"is there a dopy looking blond kid hear with a big old man with white hair" he asked.

Jirya. Him and naruto. I looked around with my sharingan. I saw his chakra and jirya's too. I looked to sasuke.

"sasuke I think there over there. I see naruto's chakra." He looked at me and nodded. He followed me down the twisting streets.

"sasuke who is after naruto?" he just looked dazed. I pinched his nose. He looked back at me.

"WHAT!" he shouted in my face. I slapped him hard in response.

"why are you so oblivious?!" he looked confused at me.

"what do you mean?" I growled.

"I mean when I tell you something, something that bloody hurt me inside and out you completely ignore me. I tell you something else and you pay me no heed. I got so upset about this and you shake me off! Then yo…" he cut in

" we don't have time for your nonsense luna, we need to go!" he said back to me.

I growled . took a few steppes in front of him. Then stopped. He looked at me angrily. I growled again.

"sasuke. I hope itachi bloody kills you." He looked up surprised at my words.

"Luna, why the hell would you say that! What have I done to you?!" he looked at me in disbelief. He then slapped me across the face. I looked at him in a monotone manner. He slapped me again.

"you should listen to me sasuke. Slapping me will never help you fid out why I said that" he was about to hit me again before stopping abruptly.

"what have I done?" I growled for what? The fourth time today?

"you haven't listen to my problems, even naruto knows and he took it seriously."

"well tell me then" I huphed

"no" I said stubbornly.

"tell me luna I will listen."

"fine, that fucking bstered kabuto raped me and got me pregnant, shall we go"

I wanted to smile at his face. It was one of pure shock. He just started at me. he then proceed to grab my shoulders, look at me dead in the eye.

"when was this luna?"

"two months ago, sasuke. That's why I have this"

I moved back. I lifted my top reviling my scared stomach. It had Meany slashes across it. sasuke bent down, he rubbed the pink and white flesh. I flinched. he the got up again. Then he… he hugged me. I started to cry.

"I'm sorry luna. Come one ill tell you who is after naruto now." We left towards naruto's chakra.

"who is it then sasuke?" I asked

"it's… itachi!" sasuke said with a growl. I blinked.

"itachi?" oh my god. I felt the tears come up and looked a head. Not to worry sasuke.

We raced along the streets of this town. Trying to avoid the crowed of people. They looked at us strange. Most of them looking at my hair. I frowned and was upset by this. I wasn't used to it since I joined the uchiha family. Sasuke looked at those individuals with a deadly glint. I guess its good to have older siblings.

We were getting closer to naruto, when I felt itachi's presents and another of which I did not know.

"there's more than just itachi there sasuke" he looked at me

"I don't clear. Itachi I the one I'm after. He tried to get naruto. " sasuke said with fire I his voice.

" don't just try nd kill itachi but we have to get naruto out of the…"

"I'm going after itachi if it's the last thing I do!" I closed my eyes.

Hum it probably will be. I thought of itachi. He was a grate brother. But since that day iv been thinking about why he did what he did. It wasn't to test his ability, no chance. After what I read about the uchiha's rivalry, I believe that the hokage or the old couple that help the hokage planned it. or the rival team planned it. also after what he went through to get to were he is. I believe that he also done it to save sasuke from become a robot like thing. I have to ask him soon or later, maybe this is the time.

We came closer. Then we were outside the hotel naruto and itachi and itachi's helper was in. sasuke ran up the stairs. Sasuke turned the corner. But he did it ever so quietly. I for one had no intention of being quite. Although I was when we rounded the bend. I stopped in my tracks. Itachi uchiha was standing in front of us. With naruto behind him cowering in fear. I was about to move forward when itachi shock. No matter what I always seemed to miss his voice.

"its been a long time hasn't it… sasuke." Okay that's rude, I am here right? God itachi.

"itachi…uchiha" sasuke growled.

"okay I might as well go home then. I am here you know?!" I yelled at both of them. itachi then turned to me.

"luna. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come to." I huphed

"I would have if sasuke hadn't woken me up." itachi smirked.

"did you want to wake up?" my eye's widened. I was having a nightmare. I did want to wake up. sasuke helped with that. Images of what kabuto did to me. I looked down. The tears flowing down my face.

I could see itachi looking a little surprised at my reaction. He started to approach. I fell downwards, sasuke catching me before I could fall to the floor.

"get back itachi! You know nothing of what has happened!" sasuke hollered at our older brother. I breathed in quickly, sharply. Sasuke looked at me.

"luuna are you okay?" I started shacking. "LUNA WHATS WRONG. PLEASE TELL ME" itachi kept getting closer. "GO AWAY ITACHI YOU KOW NOTHING!" sasuke yelled once more. His voice breaking. I completely fell to the ground.

I got out my kuni. Shacking as I moved, I raised it to my through. Crying as I did so. Itachi saw this. He charged up to me. grabbing my body. One hand holding my wrist . The other holding my wasted . looking at me dead in the eye. I clearly noticed the surprise and a hint of worry. Why? Did he still care? I cried more. Itachi brought me close. I tried to fight itachi's grip. But he did not allow it.

"l…let me go itachi! What are you doing?" itachi just looked at me.

"why are you doing this luna?"

That stumped me. I have to tell him.

"its because…


	5. Chapter 5

**E A twist and turn **

**Okay I haven't liked the past two chapters. I know there a few mistakes and I will try and fix them. I do wish to have more reviews please they do help. And I know itachi was occ but he needed to be because he loves Luna and sasuke but loves Luna more. Warning bad language.**

**Chapter 5 I'm alone**

"no Luna don't tell him!" sasuke screamed at me. I blinked. I turned to sasuke my expression asking why. "this is itachi! He killed our parents Luna! You can tell him!" I came back to reality. He was right.

"sasuke, I do believe that she is our sister. And I am your older brother. I need to know" itachi said in a monotone voice. I pushed off his chest falling on the floor with a thump. Huh like hell I was telling him. "hum what are you doing." I remembered he had his sharingan activated. I didn't, and I never did. Instead I looked at naruto.

"n…naruto a…are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded

"your not though. Don't tell him!" is he thick? Well yes he is the number one knuckle head ninja. Huh.

"I wont naruto, he doesn't deserve to know does he?" I said. Not really a question. "but I will say this. " I paused thinking of the right words to say. " the hate I feel, it unbearable. Scares are old wounds that cant be healed. Theses can be ignored. However, my pain is stronger than yours, sasuke and itachi. Naruto. We have the same pain. We are brothin' because we have the tailed beast inside us" I stopped there because I knew sasuke, this other guy nor itachi knew this. The look on there faces. Ha I laughed.

Itachi stared at me intensely. "why do you keep staring me like that? Did you really only just figure that I hold the seven tails in me did you?" I asked mocking him immensely. He seemed too growl. Before I could speak he did.

" why do you have it in you a beast…" I cut in, I hate people who say bad things nanabi.

"how dear you! Not all of these creatures are evil!" I shouted back. Sasuke interrupted.

"what are you Luna? An animal? How could you like something like that?" I glared daringly at him. He blinked in confusion.

" well maybe you should have listen to me when I tolled you I had been raped and had gotten pregnant from kabuto!"

It went quiet. Deadly so. The only sound I herd was my heaving breathing. Itachi's eyes were larger than I had ever seen them before. He came up close to me. bent down so I had to look into his blood red eye's. I was in his genjutsu before I could make a noise. Itachi started going back through my memories. Watching them. when he had finally found the correct time I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see how weak I was, expectedly in front of itachi. He may have scolded me for it. but he just watched. I could feel his chakra increase. He was angry. Really angry.

I opened my eyes. To see the part of the memory I never wanted to.

" _three…two…one"_ I watched in horror as kabuto began thrusting into me. then just before the ending, itachi released the gutsu on me. I fell. Crashing to the ground. I fell with a thump. I saw itachi fall against the wall.

"what was it Luna what just happened?" sasuke asked. Naruto started to approach but the shark man stopped him.

"you ant getting by me boy" I was tired but I loved naruto too much to let this shark guy hurt him. I got up, my purple bangs falling in front of my face hiding my sharingan eyes. I slowly walked towards them. naruto stepped back. My purple hair covering my eyes. With only a red glint to them. tuna man looked at me, his smirk was large. I paid him no heed.

I was getting closer to naruto. He sarted to smile at me before a sword came between me and him. I looked up to the fish. My eyes glinted dangerously. He didn't move.

I grabbed his sword and pushed it out the way. I put my hand on his shoulders. I don't understand what came over me. but i…I kissed him on the forehead. He blushed. Then me and naruto felt an insane increases in chakra. I stood strate and turned. I then realised it cae from sasuke **and **itachi. I had a confused and slightly annoyed look on my face.

"sorry naruto, I don't know why I did that." I said almost slomemly. He shook his head.

"we see each other as siblings its right that you did that." He said. I nodded gratefully. Then me and him hurd a 'hum' from behind. I looked around to see itachi actually smirking. I looked at him oddly.

"he is far below out states luna, I'm advising you do not conspire with him." I looked into thoughts sanguine eyes of his, I saw a few small emotions. Amusement, a small amount of surprise, fear , and love. The last one confused me even more than I believed it would.

"so are you any better." Now his crimson eyes gleamed anger. He looked at nemo.

"kisame we shall take my sister with us along with naruto, leave the rest."

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOUR GONNA FIGHT ME!" sasuek yelled from behind. He charged up to itachi who simply kicked him back and knocking him out, before he turned his attention to me. I then started to worry again, this wasn't my brother this was itachi, a killer. Fear over came me.

"w…wait why d…do you want me for?" the shaking to my voice was hard not to miss. He smirked, which made me even more worried. He began to approach. Nemo went to get naruto. I went to protect him, but I felt an immense pressure on my shoulder. I shouted to naruto.

"RUN NARUTO! PLEASE GO BEFORE THEY GET YOU!" naruto was going to protest before master jiriya appeared placing down a woman in a cute purple dress. He stood infront of naruto I a protective stance. He looked at me. he held a curios look at me. then it clicked and he began to worry. Itachi smirked again, yup, he is definitely not my brother. He grabbed my arm swinging me into his chest, I tried to fight out, but he held me tighter each time I tired. Then he blew a hole in the wall leading to the outside.

"come kisame we are retreating." He said before flying off with me in his grip.

As much as I wanted to fight away, I felt the want to go with him. I fought but I couldn't win even If I tried.

a/n please r&r It helps.


End file.
